Peppermint Breath
by NanaMun
Summary: Two men. One peppermint candy. A fulfilling night.


**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **And here is my second Holiday special. I noticed there has been a lot of angst and very little PWP from me. So I thought I'd throw this out there.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Oral, rimming and some good time fucking. Although an altoid is recommended, I have a thing for peppermint candy. Read at your own discretion_

**_Characters aren't mine, but my perversion is._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Peppermint Breath**

"You're not supposed to be here." The warm breeze of his breath danced over my shoulder, tickling the nape of my neck and overpowering my senses with the refreshing scent.

_Pepperment._

For as long as I knew him, he always had taken to the flat, round candy. They were his signature, engraved in his personality. It was perhaps what turned me on the most about him.

I shrugged, chugging back the bottle of beer in my hand, "What is Edward going to do, scold me?" I snickered. My brother was too busy schmoozing friends of the family. It was _his_ engagement party, not mine. I heard Jacob tsk behind me.

"You're at a suit and tie event and you're drinking beer in the kitchen by yourself." I could hear the smug smile in his voice, "Someone would presume you're a lonely, bitter bachelor." I rolled my eyes, knowing he was teasing me, but nonetheless being a dick. He knew how it bothered me when my parents and their associates doted and worried about my _marital_ well-being. The WASP couples found it disheartening that I was either not dating or sharing _no_ interests for their very fertile and nubile daughters.

I felt like a pawn in their perfect bred family agenda; a single, good looking Cullen with a future and promise waiting for the pick. It was a fucking shame they were wasting their time. I almost felt sorry for them.

Almost.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mrs. Denali wouldn't be pleased." I sneered, remembering her cornering me not moments after my dad's toast for my newly engaged and stuck-up dick brother. Mrs. Denali had been ruthless, giving me the choice of any of her three daughters. I had wondered if Jacob caught any of it. By the sound of his chuckle, he must have had a front row seat.

"Oh, she's a special one." He snickered. I finally turned away from the sink, facing him and doing my best to swallow a groan. His attire was less than acceptable for this occasion; a simple black V-neck and jeans that hugged his ass oh-so-nicely. It was an effort on his part. At least he left the leather jacket at home, though it was too much to ask for him to leave the bike. Fuck, I got hard whenever I thought about him on that damn bike.

His hair had since grown from his brief buzzed cut phase now a little longer than shoulder length, a shiny black I had always cared to run my fingers through. I gulped down half of the beer, distracting myself from the need to grab his shoulders and pull him to me. This certainly wasn't the place to _finally_ fuck Jacob Black senseless. We had been playing this flirting game, skirting around one another since the day I met him. My brother had thought it time to introduce his family to his girlfriend, an average girl from a nobody town, going to UW and living with her best friend. They were invited over for dinner, Bella a complete nervous wreck, but Jacob was the epitome of cool, black leather jacket and all. Our eyes met and I knew…

We had shared…_interests._ That being dicks, of course.

It was hard to fuck Jacob, since I wasn't out and judging by his interactions with Edward, my brother –along with some other shared acquaintances – no one knew he was out either. So that left us in quite a predicament. We had no legitimate excuse to see each other without answering to others. It all looked bleak at first.

Well, until Edward announced his engagement to Bella. And like that, Bella was out of their shared apartment. I half expected Jacob to be on my doorstep that night. But the moment never came. And I could understand why. There was something exhilarating about this game of cat and mouse; one of us playing hard to get while the other one chased, before the roles switched. It was winding both of us up, causing us to take risks, one like this very moment. We never would have talked to each other in public a month ago. Jacob would have never followed me into a room where we'd be alone, yet here he was standing so close, his eyes shining with a glimmer of mischief.

"Hey, Tanya is still single. Maybe she'll offer." I teased. We both knew that Jacob had not been appreciated at any previous functions my parents threw. While both my mom and dad were pleasant, their neighbors and friends were not. Jacob came from the same town as Bella, both raised on wearing flannel and Kmart jeans. While Bella made more of an effort to look the part as my brother's future wife, Jacob took to making sure he stood out at each and every event. He never tried too hard to look…upper class. It was one of the many things that turned me on. There was a total disregard of what others thought. It didn't bother him that his clothes altogether cost as much as my tie or that he happened to be the only non-Anglo in the room. He reveled in his difference, not because it made him special, but I assumed it reminded him who he was while he wasn't out.

I had never had the same courage as Jacob. I grew up with the unspoken encouragement that to be like the other boys meant that I was healthy and worthy. I _had_ to fit in for preservation. It wasn't like I was much different to begin with. I enjoyed sports, played rough and abided by all other gender roles because I enjoyed it. It was the peer pressure to date in high school and get laid that I didn't particularly like. It pretty much changed how I fit in with everyone else. And from there, the snowball grew and my distaste for this bourgeois life had accumulated. Plastic smiles and curdled insides. It wasn't the life I wanted and damn sure wasn't the life I was going to lead. I may not have been outspoken about it but I knew what I wanted. And where I was an imposter in a crowd, Jacob was the pariah. I guess we found a kindred understanding with one another.

"You know blondes aren't my type." He was getting bold, resting his hands on the counter on both sides of me. He was trapping me there, forcing me to own up to the sexual tension that had been mounting between us since the day we met.

"What if some stiff suit walks in here, Jake?" I challenged, "You'll be tarnishing his fragile sensibilities."

"Mmm," There was a rumble of delight deep within his chest. I felt my cock twitch in response, "Maybe we'll show him a thing or two about what _real_ men can do."

"You're crossing a fine line." I warned. At this point, I didn't care. One son in the family was getting married and having kids, wasn't that enough? I had since graduated from college, was working my way up the corporate latter in efficient speed. Did it really matter that everyone knew? What's the worst that could happen? I wouldn't be invited to boring, eye gouge worthy events like these? I'd be doing both of us a favor bending him over and fucking him good and proper on the marble counter.

A wide palm pressed into the starch white of my shirt. I could feel the heat like a searing mark. He leaned in, pressing his lips against my ear before the husk of his voice enveloped me "Could you handle me doing that, baby?" He didn't wait for an answer, flicking his tongue along the shell of my ear. I could feel my knees knocking. I was like an inexperienced teenager again. But, I couldn't care. After months of teasing, flirting, and waiting for whose will to crack first, he had finally made the move, pressing me hard against my parents' kitchen counter at my brother's engagement party.

It was the climax I had been waiting for and I wasn't going to let it burn and sizzle out before it could even begin. He wanted to take a risk, I was all for it. There was little space between us, so it didn't take much to lean forward and capture his lips with mine. It was all heat and the coolest tingle our tongues met. My breath caught in my throat as the kiss deepened. The last traces of mint from him now coated my mouth. It was like a chill of an ocean breeze on a summer night; the contrast of his warmth with the candy itself. It was such a complimentary mixture.

"Mmm," He hummed into the kiss before finally pulling away, "We're making headway." He didn't waste time, palming my cock through my slacks. My eyes involuntarily rolled back. What I wouldn't give to…

Oh, fuck it.

I covered his hand with my own, adding pressure to my straining dick, "We can make much more." I growled.

His eyes widened momentarily, before narrowing into a pair of lusty slits, "Are you proposing we fuck in a house full with people?"

"Jacob, we could be in a football stadium at the Super Bowl. I don't give a shit. I need to fuck you now." I growled.

With a satisfied chuckled, he licked his lips suggestively, "Well, by all means…"

**\/**

There were officially 15 rooms in the Cullen manor, not including the lavatories. One theatre room, an office and library for my father, a knitting room for my mother, a handful of guest rooms and a playroom still preserved from when both my brother and I were children, a literal _trophy_ room and of course the bedrooms. But no room was as special as the den. As children, both my brother and I had learned that the entire first floor of our house was off-bounds. There was no running, no Television and no messes. We were scolded for leaving the kitchen and dining room with snacks and meals, and forbidden to sit in the lavish family room my mother had clearly put a lot of time –and money –to make nice. It was ironic and sad that the only people actually allowed in the room were respected doctors, lawyers and the occasional visiting acquaintance.

My haven instead became the room at the corner of the house that had, through my luck, been forgotten. A room willed with half-dressed mannequins, torturously presented with half a dozen pins in them. It had been my mother's linen room, where I was told, she used to design some fantastic clothes. Dusty sewing machines and old rolled up cloths. It was after much persuasion and hard work in school that I had finally got my parents to buckle and give in to something that finally went against their _high class_ principles. I got a game-room. It was the only part of the house that felt like home. It was wear _my_ trophies went, where I could relax and forget about the world and just be. It had also been, in the beginning years of my adulthood, where I was able to sneak in some delectable boys for a night. An imposter in a crowd indeed. This would be my first time taking Jacob there, and his first time breaching any area of the house that wasn't designed specifically for guests.

We slipped away to the staircase at the back of the house.

He followed silently, only giving me subtle hints of his impatience with a palm grazing my ass. Finally, I escorted him into the room and with a sigh shut the door behind him.

Switching on the lamp that had been securely placed there for years, I allowed Jacob time to become familiar with his surroundings. I was amused to find a trace of surprise on his face.

"This looks nothing like-"

"the rest of the house." I finished, "You can say this was my defiance."

Jacob trailed the room, large hands skimming over medals, littered game magazines on a coffee table and the drum set I had personally bought with my first paycheck from coaching at a sports camp one summer. Jacob chuckled, plucking the symbols before tossing me a look over his shoulders.

"You play?" I nodded, "And your parents know about…._this_."

"It was an unspoken rule that they never entered the room."

Jacob appeared impressed, "And they still follow it to this day?" He smirked.

I shrugged, "Well…" I walked over to the coffee table and squatted to pull out one of the three woven baskets fashioned inside it for remotes and electronics. Tilting the basket, I gave Jacob a view of what was not-so-strategically hidden. He snorted at the sight of lube and condoms, "We would have had a conversation if they did."

Jacob cocked his head, "Guess that doesn't make me special considering all the men you must have wooed and taken up here to fuck." He was teasing me, though had no qualms being honest. Jacob was a man of blunt words and direct approaches. He wanted to fuck and though he may have been curious as to how many men I snuck up into this room, it didn't bother him that he was one of many. I still thought that stroking his ego would be safe.

"None have held out as long as you and lived to see this room." I surreptitiously dipped a hand into the basket, tucking a foil wrapper and travel sized lube bottle into my back pocket. Jacob caught the maneuver but didn't say anything. He was studying me with a flaming desire in his eyes. All the teasing and taunting and here we were. I stood to my feet, feeling a shadow of control slip back into my grasp. Jacob was more difficult than any other man that held my interests. He had a power about him, an intimidating force that I found hard not to submit to. Never in my life had I bottomed or succumbed to another man and he was the first I had ever entertained the thought to do so. Be it the case, it was always relieving to know that I did hold some command and control occasionally and enthusiastically utilized the opportunity when he allowed it.

Reaching around his waist, I palmed his ass, enjoying the growl of approval from him as I leaned in to soak in the scent of his skin and breath. That fucking peppermint smell was going to kill me. It was in his hair, in the patches of his skin, on his clothes. It opened my pores, watered my eyes and cleared my nasal passage like a hard dose of Vick's. I chuckled thinking about clearing congestion from a cold after a good fuck with Jacob. Could that be possible? Letting the random thought slip from my mind, I ran the flat of my tongue along the line of his neck, curious as to the taste of his skin. I hummed in appreciation. Fuck, he tasted good.

"Are you going to eat me or what?" Jacob's voice sounded as delicious as he tasted.

"I'll save that for later."

With a jerk, Jacob pulled away. At first, I thought I had offended him until I felt the rough tug of my slacks, "Well, I guess that means I get first dibs." He said with a suggestive lick of his lips. _Fuck_. I groaned, watching mesmerized as he sank to his knees, taking my slacks and briefs with him. A gush of cool air met my ass and I bucked in response, my cock pressing against Jacob's cheek. He snickered, securing both hands on my thighs to keep me still. He then dug into his pocket. The crackling of a candy wrapper had me suddenly alert. Out of all times to pop a candy into his mouth, he was going to do it now? I stared at him, bewildered, only to be met with a wink. Jacob's fiery warm hands wrapped around my cock, holding it up to be marveled at. I wasn't one to boast, but with enough sex partners, I learned that I was to handle fucking with an air of patience and unlimited control. Some men couldn't handle the girth of me as well as others. A mouthful was enough to discourage a few of them from letting it go any farther, so while I may have coated their throats with my load, it wasn't anything like feeling the heat and tightness of an ass. I assumed since Jacob had an air of confidence and pure, potent sex about him that this wouldn't be a problem. For a second, my sureness was thrown as he observed me hard and pulsing in his hand. But my fears were soothed when he slipped the candy into his mouth. There was a click of it hitting his teeth, being moved about before his lips found purchase on the tip of my cock.

I thought I was seeing stars.

"Jesus, _fuck, _Jake!" I bellowed out in surprise. Why it hadn't entered my mind that a peppermint candy and a blowjob were _perfect_ together was beyond me, but for that earth shattering realization I was floating on cloud nine. The tingle was…different to say the least. It was a blast of cool, sheathed by the wet warmth of his tongue. The contrasting feelings were so much, I lost track of exactly what I was feeling. Jacob's mouth continued its trek down my cock, his lips spread deliciously wide as his tongue battled with the candy and the underside of my length simultaneously. I combed one hand through my hair, tightening it into fist to refrain from slamming into his throat to get more of that tingling sensation and he watched with mischievous eyes, holding me with one hand, while cupping my balls with the other.

We were off to a great start.

"Jake…" I whined, feeling the vibrations of a hum around me just as he pulled back, the crown of my cock between his lips. His tongue flicked against my slit, knocking the candy on my gland. I couldn't keep myself from bucking against his mouth. Pulling away, Jacob's hand continued where his lips left off, stroking me, spreading the moisture of spit and generous amounts of pre-cum. I watched in amazement. We had barely begun and I was already on the cusp of coming. If I wanted this to last longer than a 2 minute blowjob and a stroke, I needed to act now.

Stalling his hands, I growled, "Get up." There was a knowing smirk on Jacob's face, but he said nothing, standing up on his feet. I didn't let a moment slip by, kicking out of my dress shoes, briefs and slacks before pulling his heated body against mine. The cool puff of air hit my cheek before I felt his lips against mine, in control once again despite my previous order. I let him take the lead, let his tongue trace mine and the candy slip into my mouth before he pulled away.

A smug smile brightened up his lustful gaze when he slipped his shirt over his head. A cascade of obsidian hair fell back on his shoulders and my dick jumped as I witnessed just how sculpted his chest and abs were. Jacob had a perfect body, more slender than my own but strong and built all the same. The peppermint on my tongue was a reminder of the skills that so very well complimented his physique. If he looked good and his mouth was a treat, I wondered what his ass felt like locked around my cock.

Jacob was all too aware that I was watching him with a heated gaze. He followed my lead kicking out of his shoes before undoing the jeans that made his ass look delectable, "Fuck, I've been waiting for this." I admitted, thinking back to late night text exchanges of promises of what I'd do to him the moment I had him. One thing that came to mind was getting to know that tight ass just a little better. I had promised to bend him over and righteously stretch him, taste him, tongue fuck him until he was a whining mess.

I suspected he wanted me to uphold that promise.

Jacob turned his back towards me, making a show of moving his clothes aside on the couch as he bent over at the hip, displaying the curve of a muscled, globed ass I wanted to sink my teeth into. Without a moment's thought, I marched over holding his waist before pressing my dick against the bend of his ass. Jacob arched back in response, putting his hands on the top of the couch in preparation. It was almost as if we had orchestrated the scenario before. I leaned back sinking to my knees just as he lifted his to dig into the seat of the couch. There he was, bent over, legs apart and ass spread. We hadn't spoken a word to each other and yet comfortably, I kneaded his ass with one hand, knowing what he wanted and what I promised.

Jacob rolled his back in a slow, enticing grind, probably growing impatient as I held him in my one hand. I watched, my cock swelling even more, desperate to slip inside. Then again, his mouth would have been another great place to be. At that thought, the candy clicked against my teeth. Working it around with my tongue, I suddenly understood just what Jacob had manipulated us into. He wanted a good ass eating and I had no problem giving it to him.

My second hand came up to cup his cheek and massage deftly as I took to kissing the knobs of his lower spine. Jacob growled in impatience, arching in an attempt to rush me to his eyes. Finally feeling a sliver of control, I snickered before rewarding his lower back with an open kiss, letting him feel the slightest hint of my tongue.

"Ungh!" He groaned, clearly unimpressed by the pace. It was a remarkable thing to feel Jacob's body tremble under my lips. I sat back on my heels, moving my hands inward letting my thumbs brush and circle the puckering hole. It quivered, tempting me in closer. Blowing against it gently, I got a whine and a pant from Jacob and felt satisfied enough to give him a bit of what he wanted. Another open mouth kiss went to his trembling hole, before I trailed my tongue over it, down his crack to his balls that hung gloriously between his legs. The candy coated my mouth thoroughly before I took one orb in, suckling gently.

Jacob knew restraint well. His moans were low and muffled, yet he was unable to hide the affects my ministrations had on him physically. On either side of my head, his thighs trembled and his ass bucked. I moved on to the neglected half of his sac, rolling him on my tongue before pulling away with a pop. My hands still held his cheeks open, ready for a second tour. This time, I didn't tease.

I lapped at his hole, waiting for him to relax under my wet muscle before I could finally slip in, close my lips around his opening and fuck him steadily.

"Oh God!" was his first outburst. I wanted to rejoice at his crumbling willpower, but found I had my mouth full, "More!" He surprised me with a whinnying cry, turning slightly to grip my hair and press me against his ass. My growl was swallowed by the two mounds of flesh but my cock stood engorged and aching to blow. It was beyond what I expected, worshiping his ass like this. We had talked before and he had been so fucking _nonchalant_ about it but I must have struck gold, because he was now riding my face with abandon and I really couldn't complain.

His scent enveloped me, his taste branding me and mixing so well with the peppermint candy. Fuck, even with all the cock teasing and midnight cockshot pictures, I never thought it could be exhilarating, that he'd taste so good. With a hole now slick and wet from saliva, I pulled my glistening lips away, letting both my thumbs slip in. He groaned in agitation, pressing my head back towards his ass.

"Uh huh." I tsked, happy that he at least obliged and dropped his hand, though not without some choice course words. I chuckled, a sudden thrill rushing through me. It was such a pleasant surprise knowing that though Jacob had a way to make my knees buckle, I could turn him into a damn musical instrument.

Jacob was already getting annoyed, threatening that if I didn't do something, he'd break my dick off. I laughed, removing my hands completely from his ass before standing on my feet. With a jerk of his head, he turned to face me, anger and a desperate want in his eyes. I didn't take time to explain what I was doing, instead retraced my steps to my jeans, digging in the back pocket for the lube and condom. His tense shoulders seemed to relax a bit before he sheepishly raised his eyes to meet mine.

We held each other's gaze for a moment longer than necessary. I didn't know what kept his eyes glued to mine but I could certainly say that the sight of him, knees apart, arms grasping the back of the couch and ass in the air was quite a sight to see. A flush was creeping along his neck, tingeing his brown cheeks. I couldn't refrain myself from marching over to grab an ass cheek in my hand, pressing into the pliable flesh roughly. Jacob made no comment or insult, merely grunting and angling himself closer to me. I went to work, tossing the condom on the cushioned seat next to Jacob's hand before opening the cap on the small lube bottle. Even if Jacob was impatient and eager to fuck, I had to make sure he was thoroughly ready and prepared. I couldn't risk hurting him even if he'd demand me to.

He was relaxed enough for two fingers. I slid the lubed, slippery digits in slowly, letting him adjust at his own pace. It didn't take long before his head bowed under his shoulders just after a quick nod was given. I scissored both fingers apart then began the smooth rhythm. His ass readily drew me back in each time I'd attempt to pull out to the first knuckle. I grit my teeth, hoping I would be able to survive those muscles around my dick for more than a minute.

I moved on to three slick fingers, fucking him affectively until he was making those beautiful noises again. I had caught him mid-way, a hand ducking under his body, stroking his cock. I pulled his hand away, scolding him from trying to get off before I could get fuck his ass first. I wanted to feel his insides contract around me. I got off on the idea of _my_ dick making him come, not his hands. What could I say, with all the control play I wanted to have him under my thumb for once.

It was time. I pulled my fingers out of him, getting a satisfactory whine in response. I watched him, a grin crawling onto my face. His arms were now folded on the back of the leather couch, forehead planted on them, his back shining from slight perspiration and his gorgeous thighs trembling still.

We hadn't even started yet.

"You sure you want this, Jacob." I allowed my voice to deepen, showing no trace of tease, pure authority, "I must admit, many men have a problem with my _adequacies._"

Despite his position, Jacob snorted and raised his head, "I've come this far. I think I'm capable." That's what I wanted to hear. I reached by him to grab the condom before opening it with slippery fingers. It didn't take long before the latex was coating my dick and a few squirts of lube had me lathered for him. I couldn't help the fast pace of my heart knowing Jacob's head was cocked at an angle to see some of what I was doing. We were finally at this moment. It had been months of build-up with no true guarantee when it was going to happen but now of all times and places, this felt so fucking right. I held his hips in my hands, lifting him and positioning his body so the tip of my cock just barely touched his puckered hole. I bit back a chuckle listening to Jacob's content sigh. It was the right signal.

So I pressed in. Slowly. Slowly. _Fuck me_, slowly.

The body under me went rigid, a strong gasp escaping him before his hand shot out behind him, palms pressing against my chest. A clear sign to stop. And that was exactly what I did.

"Jacob-" I wanted to make sure he was okay, but already he was speaking up.

"Fuck, Em," He panted, "I guess all that big talk was true." He turned to face me again, a beautiful, bright smile on his face. He didn't want me to stop, just to wait for him to be ready. I could do that. I hope.

"My feelings exactly." I couldn't deny that all that smug boasting of how good of a cock sucker he was had actually been all _very_ much a fact. I gestured for him to come closer. With the head of my dick still in him, Jacob straightened his upper body slightly and I leaned in forward. Our lips met and tongues tangled as we both relished in the break. The candy was now just a flat, stick of what was left, barely anything on my tongue, yet I thought maybe some of its fresh taste would do Jacob good. With a thrust of my tongue it was in his mouth. Taking advantage of our position, my hand trailed over the heat of his abdomen, stopping at his semi. A little distraction was needed. I couldn't say how long I kissed him and simultaneously stroked him, but by the time we pulled apart, my lips were numb, his swollen and his dick at full attention. As if sensing his relaxed state, my hips jerked forward, sliding another inch into him.

"God!" Jacob whined. He turned away, hands back on the couch and hips pushing to meet mine, "Fuck me, Em."

It was another torturously slow pace until the base of my cock was against his cheeks. Waiting until Jacob was ready, I continued, snapping my hips back before filling him again, this time in one smooth stroke. I held my breath, trying to pace myself. Shit, if he didn't stop making those noises…

My strokes were shortening into quick thrusts. I palmed the small of his slick back, loving the feel of muscle movement under me as I filled him with consecutive thrusts. I then guided my hand up his spin, grabbing the strong locks of hair in my fist before holding and gently tugging getting a nice arch in his back. I fucked him good and proper, enjoying the view from behind, but it was only getting harder to fight off an orgasm. I attempted not to think about how tight he felt around me or the way he whispered my name every few thrusts. Rather I focused on the glow of his russet skin or how fucking shiny his hair was in my fist. I busied myself, leaning over to kiss, nip and lick tender spots on his neck, blocking out the delicious sounds of my balls slapping against his ass or the way his muscles contracted around me in almost a painful strength. Even through the rubber, I could feel every throb of his pulse, every slide of my cock against his insides. I had to ignore it if only to keep up long enough for him to…

"I'm going to come." His voice was so raw from use. I felt a tickle of urgency take over me at the sound of it. I wasn't sure I could even last another 10 seconds. If he didn't come right now…

With a cry, he chanted, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I kept my pace, milking the cum out of him until he was unable to keep up with the rhythm we had maintained. Wrapping an arm loosely around his waist, I pulled him up, warm back flush against my chest, drawing in the scent of sex, sweat and peppermint. I ignored the furious desire to get off, kissing trails up his neck feeling him shudder against me.

He chuckled in mid-high, "I don't think I'll be able to walk the rest of the night."

"Mmm," I whispered, "Good. We can have an excuse to stay up here."

"You're not concerned what your dear parents will make of us being absent?"

I thought for a moment, really considering what bad things could come of me not keeping up appearances at my own brothers' party. The truth was sadly clearer now, "I don't care."

We were silent only for a moment before Jacob spoke again, this time fully off his orgasm high, "I didn't think you'd fuck me in your parents' house." He sounded almost pensive about something. I shrugged from behind.

"There's nothing keeping me from coming out now."

Jacob hummed in appreciation, "Good." He pulled away, causing me to groan as my still hard cock slipped out of him. I stepped away to give him some room only to be met with determined eyes.

He was off the couch and on his knees again, "I want that big dick fucking my mouth again." He growled, slipping the condom off of me. I hissed at the feel of his tongue running along my shaft from base to tip. I had never in my life had someone suck me off after wearing a condom. The taste of latex could be unappealing yet I'm sure the lingering peppermint was helpful.

The determination showed in each flicker of his tongue, in how his cheeks hallowed, how he took me in letting the tip of my leaking cock hit the back of his throat. The slight tingle from the peppermint was still on his tongue and had me nearly there. But Jacob was eager for an immediate load attack. He slurped and hummed and stroked his fingers along my perineum until I was a déjà vu flashback of an hour before. The corner of his mouth drew up into a smile as his abused and swollen lips ran up and down my length. I called out his name, grabbing hold on his shiny, growing locks again. I came like an explosion down his throat with the first spurt. Jacob suckled, swallowing the first load before drawing back until the tip of my cock was out his mouth and the rest of my seed was coating those full lips and his cheeks. I nearly went blind at the sight. It was just about the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life.

"God damn." I groaned at the sight. I gathered the cum on his cheek before pressing it against his mouth. He readily sucked my finger between his wet lips before humming in satisfaction. Staring up at me with bright, mischievous brown eyes, Jacob opened his mouth to speak. But a sudden bang and slam of the room's door against the wall had both of our attention.

There my brother stood, green eyes wide, dressed in a fitted Armani suit –the perfect WASP son of the family. It didn't take long for him to register exactly what he caught before his features relaxed and he was muttering under his breath, "Finally." He shook his head, "Bella thought Jacob had left and mom and dad realized you were gone too. I volunteered to look because, well…" And he gestured between us, "You're lucky it was me and not one of the Denali sisters." There was a trace of distain on his face, though I'm sure it was because of the women he mentioned than the sight of my spent cock only inches away from Jacob's face.

"Hurry back downstairs." He averted his eyes, "And, uh, make sure you two clean up before you do." With that, he closed the door behind him.

Jacob and I stared at the door, before erupting in chuckles, "Well, that's a great way to come out to the family." Jacob snickered, still on his knees holding my cock in his hand. He hadn't moved during Edward's intrusion, "Think he'll tell anyone."

I stared at the door a bit dazed. Growing up, I had never gotten along with my brother. He had always been the good boy, the abiding son. And often a dick. So of course his reaction took me by surprise. As if he…knew.

"I don't think he will." I answered, "Not that it matters." I added. And it didn't.

"Good." Jacob commented for the second time that night. He was already on his feet, brown eyes searching mine before our lips met in a chaste kiss, "Because I really would like another taste as soon as possible."

"So would I." I kissed him again, turned on at the prospect of tasting myself along with a fresh burst of peppermint and Jacob.

**.**

**.**

**AN: Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!  
>Was that a decent holiday gift? Yay? Nay? <strong>


End file.
